Cacophony is a mixture of sounds which are typically unrelated, and thus can create a confusing blend to many listeners. Noise, which generally is unwanted or undesired information, often is more random in nature and maybe easier to ignore or distinguish from desired audible signals. Cacophony, for the purposes of this disclosure, will refer to audible signals which represent real information, such as natural sounds (birds, wind, water flowing, etc.), man-made sounds (blower motors, vehicles, lighting hum, etc.), voices, music, alerts, tones, beeps, etc., mixed together, arriving from a plurality of directions relative to the listener, often with one or more sources of echo.